


The Ballroom

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ball, Dating pairs, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kisses, Matchmaking, Party, dance, makeout, season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien and Marinette accidentally meet in the hallway during the Parisian dating season. Needless to say there is some hardcore fluff.





	1. Hallway Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this tell me if I should add more chapters!!
> 
> (Also sorry I haven't posted in a while life has kind of been kicking my ass lately)

From across the room, green met blue in a clash for dominance.

As a woman of 18 years of age, I knew I needed to find a groom. My mother and father, the Duke and Duchess, managed to marry for love in my mother’s first season. 

Of course, I do not believe I will have that same fate- I am not a woman to gamble, and I pride myself in being a woman of truth.

I long ago established that the one I love would most likely be someone below my social standing, and we would both be married off.

They would find someone else they loved, and I would find a- nice enough- older, rich duke. Maybe even a prince if I was lucky.

I know that I want children, but the process, which my mother has refused to inform me about time and time again, will most likely not please me with the older duke. 

My friend Alya has twin sisters, and I was at their home when her mother went into labor. The process was quite disturbi-

“Marinette, child! There you are. Stop this wandering off, especially into these corners, or you will never find yourself a suitable man!” Sabine howled. The woman was as sweet as could be until it came time to talk about her daughter’s future. “Try to make an in with the dauphin, who has graced us with his presence.”

“He needs to marry a princess for political gain, correct?” I am no princess despite my mother’s many beliefs.

“You have a plentiful dowry, fit for any princess, and royal blood in that body of yours. The blood may not be immediate, but it is there.” 

She pointed to where he was standing, “If I were you, I would go over there without my mother first, to make casual conversation.”

“Fine… let me find my ladies to attend to my appearance before walking over.” My mother complied as she watched me step off. In truth, I was going to take a moment for myself, to breathe in the hall without prying eyes.

I heard a rumor the other day while at a local boutique. The prince was to attend this party because one of his old governesses was hosting. We have that in common, as Lady Bustier taught me as well. Funny how I barely missed the prince. He was two years my senior, which would make for a remarkable match in this day and time. It would save me from all the old dukes still looking to push out some heirs out into the world.

As I leaned against the wall, deep within the hallway of her large manor, I let out a deep, heavy sigh. Nothing would calm my breathing as my thoughts raced frantically.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“A-Aghh!” I shrieked slightly; as I noticed the green-eyed man from before approach me.

“I-I’m so sorry, mademoiselle. I did not mean to startle you so.” His cheeks pinkened as his hands moved in an apologetic gesture.

I straightened out my dress before putting on my most diplomatic expression. “No need to apologize. The energy of the room warranted a distraction, for more than just myself it seems.”

“No need to be so diplomatic, M’lady. The room is quite hectic and forced, with all the young dames seeking to be married this season.”

I was taken aback by his bluntness but continued our newfound banter none the less, “My mother among those. I have always wanted to wed and have children, but I find, finding a match in the season process is tired and overdone. How will you truly know you love someone without the proper time to be with them away from prying eyes? I understand you court the people you find attractive, but you do not truly get to know them until after you are already wed; at that point, you are bound until death. I find it quite absurd, but I am quite inexperienced in the matter of love.”

He studied me; specifically what lies beneath my lips, before bringing his darkened eyes up and speaking once more, “I thought I found love, but I was quite mistaken for simply a crush on a girl from my childhood. My mother once said, ‘only marry for the truest of love; find someone who burns to be with you. Do not waste your love on another who is not meant to be, or you may not have enough love for your soulmate.’ They were her last words to me, and I live by them; especially now.”

“Oh my… Despite the circumstances, that is truly beautiful. She sounds like a wise woman to me.”

“That she was…" He trailed off for a moment before continuing, "So, is your mother seeking the prince’s hand for you, like the other dozens within the ton of Paris?”

I sighed but decided to, for once in my life, leave some mystery. I did just meet this man after all. “Why does my hand in marriage matter to you so much, stranger?”

He took a step closer towards me and placed a hand under my chin to lean my head upwards. “I seem to have found myself quite curious about a princess like yourself.”

“I am no princess, and besides, curiosity killed the cat.” I looked up at his glazed over eyes through my long lashes.

He let out a deep, low chuckle before replying, “But, my dear, _satisfaction_ brought it back.”

Our bodies had somehow become pressed together as he took my lips in his own. I had never kissed a man before, but he guided me slowly into the heat of our blazing fire. Tingles shot down my spine, and I turned my mouth to deepen the angle of our kiss out of instinct. His tongue- “Marinette! Marinette, dear! Your appearance needs no help, and you are taking far too long! You must catch some man’s interest tonight!”

I abruptly pulled back, with flushed cheeks and all, “That’s me… besides, I can’t have you thinking me a common trollop when I am quite far from that…. That was my first kiss after all.”

He let out one last heavenly chuckle before I turned to the room with increasing footsteps. “I will see you very soon, M'lady.”

I looked back briefly in my escape to see his green eyes watching me. For some strange reason, I believed him.


	2. You're the Prince?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally speaks to the prince, and the night takes another turn.

“My dearest, you seem to be quite flushed… whatever is the matter?” My mother asked me this out of concern, not suspicion, yet I still could not muster an answer.

I took a deep breath. “I just seem to be nervous to woo the prince. After all, the king’s health is not well, and I cannot imagine myself being a queen anytime soon.”

Sabine tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. “My love, no matter what happens, your father and I love you more than anything. We want what is in your best interest, and with that being said; he is just a boy at the end of the day.”

Another deep breath. “I think I am ready, I’ll go find him.” And with one last look towards where I had just come from, I walked back into the ballroom.

I noticed Alya had just ended a dance with some old duke, and I stole her away from the man. “Alya… which one is the prince?”

She looked me over with a confused gaze. “You want the prince?”  


Ugh, that’s the thing about Alya- she knows me far too well.

“Mother.”

“Hmmm. Well, he’s the one approaching us now.” She grinned.

I gasped. “What?! Alya! You’re kidding, right?”

She had the audacity to laugh at my expense, “Well, now I am. It seems he has been interrupted by Chloe. They were friends as children and probably still are. Go join them- Chloe is one of our friends; act normal.”

“Come with me?” I most definitely could not do this alone.

Alya rolled her eyes, “Let’s go.”

Thank god I was graced to have a friend like Alya. We have been friends since she moved into Paris as a child, and we met at a party, not unlike this one.

Alya smiled as she greeted Chloe with a small hug. “Chloe! How good it is to see you! Have you been in town long?”

“Oh, Alya and Mari! How I’ve missed you both! I only got to town earlier today.” She replied with a grin.

Chloe and I haven't always been friends. She used to take out her anger on me. But one day, we were stuck together at a party, and I realized Chloe could be kind. 

At some point, our friendship just clicked, and Alya and Chloe realized they had a lot in common too.

I smiled, gesturing to the lace on Chloe's dress. “Sorry for interrupting you here, but I just had to tell you how beautiful your dress looks on you.” Alya looked at me like a proud mother. Speaking of mothers, most of them were staring at us because of the prince in our proximity.

“Oh, Mari. Always the eye for fashion. I do like this dress, though it's not nearly as beautiful as yours. And you are not interrupting anything, it's just Adrikins.”

He groaned. “Clo! We’ve talked about the nickname!”

She rolled her eyes. “As if that matters. Oh, and where are my manners. Adrien, this is Lady Marinette, and that is Lady Alya. Girls, this is Prince Adrien of France.”

“Pleased to meet you. If you can handle Chloe, I have full confidence in you running France.” Alya smirked as she held out her hand to him.

He kissed her hand lightly, but before he could respond, Chloe cut in. “The two are not comparable!”

I laughed lightly. “You’re right, Chloe, you are far more difficult.”

Adrien let out a loud laugh. I just made the heir to the French throne laugh. What even is life? He then took my hand and pressed a kiss to it. Our eyes met as he smirked, “Thank you, ladies, for your utmost confidence.”

Those _eyes_. He was the hallway man! He was the man whose eyes met mine earlier. I flirted with the _**prince**_. I **KISSED** the **PRINCE**!

My face was flushed, and I knew it. “Well, as riveting as this is, my mother, will have a fit if I’m not back soon.”

I walked straight out of the ballroom without turning to look at the confused trio. I made sure to keep my appearance up until I made it to that same corner I had hidden in before.

I felt a panic attack coming up on me, and I tried to gather myself. Tears pooled in my eyes, and I sat on the ground with my face buried in my knees.

“Miss?” I heard a male’s voice, but it was not the one I wanted to hear. Not that I wanted him to come after me... well, maybe.

“Please keep going. You may not know my identity, but this is still embarrassing.” I sighed, not wanting this to get back to my mother.

This man did not listen to me. He sat down next to me and began to speak in a harsh tone, “What’s wrong with you?”

I scowled. “I told you I would like to be left alone.”

“Shit, why are women so overly dramatic? Come on, I can make you feel better.”

I pulled away from him as he tried to lean in. “Get. Away. Now.”

He smirked and grabbed my wrists before pushing me against the wall. His grip would surely cause a bruise, but that was the least of my worries as he hiked up my dress. “What’s some little nobody like you going to do?”

I felt warm tears run down my face, and I tried to scream but my voice was mute. At least the man didn’t know my identity or status. 

“Get away from my lady.” I looked over to see those green eyes from before.

“Your lady, huh. Not anymore, it seems, she's ruined.”

Adrien walked over to us and ripped the man off of me, just before his lips could touch my neck. He kicked the man and yelled. “Back down.”

The blatantly drunk man ran off and out of the manor. I fell to where I was on the ground before the man came, except now the tears were falling.

Everything was blurry, but I knew that Adrien was cradling me on his lap. I just met him, yet I feel _safe_ with him...


	3. A Kiss Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want an Adrien. Anyways, enjoy a little fluff after a hard moment.

Adrien was whispering into my hair, but all I could think about was the way that man grabbed me- it was like he was entitled to it. If Adrien had been any later… I would have been raped, reputation ruined once I was found.

Reputation. He probably thinks me to be gross now. And worse than that, I was crying in the prince’s lap!! 

And said prince, was whispering words of praise and comfort into my hair as he rubbed my arms in a surprisingly soothing motion. Somewhere in the back of my head, I could feel him shaking. “T-thank you.” I willed myself to say.

He smiled and stood up, lifting me with him as if I weighed nothing before placing me on the ground. He moved a piece of hair behind my ear and looked scared. “Are you okay? He didn’t… h-he didn’t touc-”

I smiled, “You got here before anything could happen. I am just… I am scared and overwhelmed, and tonight it’s- it’s…” I started before trailing off. 

Tonight I gave my first kiss to the prince of France and was almost raped before said prince came and fought for me.

“Thank god. I don’t think I could live with myself if something had happened to you.” Adrien let out a breath I don’t think he realized he had been holding. Those green eyes of his showed that he truly was shaken, despite his confident demure in front of the man.

“I-I’m okay.” 

He looked me over and let out a small smirk similar to earlier. “Trust me, you are more than just _okay_.” He wiped away the tears that were on my face and kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead tenderly, and I smiled when I looked into his eyes.

Why did he have to be so cute? I was busy staring at him, and he waved his hand in front of my face snapping me out of it. “Um, Marinette? I was asking you why you came out here?”

I sighed. Does he truly not see why? “Y-you’re the prince. The prince of France was my first kiss. That’s a lot for a girl to process. And I have these nervous attacks, and I’ve always assumed my first kiss would be with my betrothed, who is at least ten years my senior-”

Adrien cut off my rambling, “Well, I am twenty years of age. I’ve had nervous attacks for a while too, and I’m sorry that I caused you to feel that way," He trailed off for a moment, "and if I were to call for you and ask your father to court you, would you oppose?”

“Wh-what? Actually? You want to court me?!” Why would he ever want to do that? He’s the prince, he’s smart, witty, handsome, why me? Especially after what he told me his mother had said. I whispered, “You love and burn to be with me then? Think I’m your _soulmate_?”

He blushed. “You remembered that…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I may. I’ve never felt this way about someone before… So, will you please give me a chance? Even if the idea of courting isn't for you?”

“Yes, I think I would like that very much.” I shyly whispered. 

He placed his hand on my chin and met my eyes to ask for permission. I nodded slightly, and he leaned down to kiss me gently before pulling away.

“Go to the restroom, and clean yourself up. I told Alya and Chloé that I was leaving, and I saw Madame earlier, so I'm in the clear. I will see you later," He paused before adding, "my love.” 

He called me his love. Oh, good lord. I just met this man, and he was already doing things to my heart that should not be legal to my heart.

Explaining to my mom how I got the prince's attention may be difficult. I could get Alya and Chloé to cover and say that we were talking for that whole two minute period. Maybe she will be so happy; she will choose to believe it. 

Anyways, I kissed him briefly on the lips once more, this time as a goodbye kiss. “Bye, Adrien. And thank you again.”

With that, I walked down to where the powder room was and made myself presentable before heading to the ballroom once again. 

It’s the life of the highborn class, pretending to be something you're not, always putting on a mask to hide. Something in my gut said this was only going to be worse the higher I got in ranks.


End file.
